The Four Seasons
by DarkCrystalis
Summary: [Complete] A beautiful demon with magic decides to have some fun. Her idea of a good time? Messing around with the four seasons, including every unsuspecting victim for the ride. But when she sees her previous lord from long ago, old feelings arise...[SR]


**The Four Seasons**  
**By: DarkCrystalis **

**Disclaimer:** I don't have one, you evil owners of Inuyasha people (which don't include me, I might add). However, if I create any original characters, they are all mine to do whatever I want with.

**Dedication: **Ah, dedicated to Jonathan, my boyfriend, for his 20th birthday. I hope you like it, hun!

XxXx

The four seasons came and went 500 years ago, just as they do today. Spring, summer, autumn, and winter, all of which are designed to follow specific months of the year.

Spring is always during the months of March, April, and May; Summer is best known during June, July, and perhaps August; Autumn is in September,October, and November; and last but not least Winter is during the months of December, January, and Febuary.

...Or at least, that's howit was **supposed **to be.

Thanks to a beautiful flowered woman with a little **too** much magic, she decided to have a little fun...

…and mess around with the four seasons, including every unsuspecting victim along the way for the ride.

XxXx

It was a bright and sunny spring day in Sengoku Jidai; the birds were chirping, the rabbits and little critters that had been hibernating all winter long had finally begun to roam free…

…but something was amiss.

Barely caressing throughout the waves of lovely weather and normal chatter amongst the animals was a demonic presence. It wasn't anything like Naraku's was before he was defeated, or evil in any way, shape, or form.

In fact, it felt warm, welcoming, and inviting.

It was **definitely **a female demon, but not just any female demon. It was her; the legendary Lady Seasons.

She was folklore; whenever there was a story about strange weather or unpredictable rains, Lady Seasons was often mentioned. Her existence is often questioned, but there was no doubt in some people's minds that she is a living, breathing demon.

Despite her demonic prowess, Lady Seasons was not at all a dangerous being. In many stories, she was a kind, gentle, beautiful woman. Many people couldn't distinguish her from a human being, some said, due to the fact that she 'hid' her demonic side.

Her true intentions behind the weather were also questioned, however; some believe that she randomly plays with the clouds, making them pour out their holdings just to keep everyone inside for a day or so.

Then again, there were those bright, sunny days during the winter when it felt very hot outside, which probably, under normal weather circumstances, shouldn't have happened.

Nonetheless, Lady Seasons was made up, and non-existent…

…or so they thought.

XxXx

Inuyasha scowled as he walked down the beaten dirt path, avoiding Kagome's angry stare.

He'd just been sat, numerous times, for not letting her go back home, through the well everyone in their group knew about.

She'd mentioned something about a 'test', and 'school', but that wasn't enough for him. Besides, if he hadn't heard of it before, it couldn't **possibly** be important, could it?

Miroku and Sango merely shook their heads as they walked behind them, Shippo and Kirara already having gone through the routine hundreds of times.

"Naraku might be defeated and all now, but there are still a bunch of shards left all over the countryside, thanks to you, I might add. So, in retaliation, you can't just up and leave whenever you want, wench. Like it or not, you're needed here to help us find them."

Kagome grit her teeth, ready to snap that single word which would send him plowing into the ground.

However, Inuyasha suddenly stopped in his tracks ahead of them, sniffing the air in curiosity.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, pulling her eyebrows together in slight confusion.

"I sense…something."

Kagome rolled her eyes and began walking again, uncaring of his stupid remark.

"Oh yes, and I sense something too," Kagome added in a calm voice. Then, when she continued, the anger and annoyance prevailed in her words. "I sense someone that is a dumb-ass and needs to be sat** right now**!"

Flying over to her, Inuyasha clamped a firm hand over her mouth, preventing her from saying the truly loathed word.

"Seriously, Kagome; I don't know what this presence is. The demonic powers are concealed, which makes it very difficult to figure out what 'it' is."

At first, Kagome had to put in two second's thought as to what he meant to say. Nodding her head slowly, she chewed on her lower lip.

Now that she thought about it, she could feel this aura as well, but it was hard to tell what exactly she or he was.

Kirara mewled and scratched her ear with her hind leg, seemingly uncaring about whom or what this was. Shippo could feel the presence too, but it wasn't threatening, so he ignored it.

Then, out of the brush, a beautiful woman with extremely long golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes fell onto their path.

"Oh, excuse me! It seems that I've lost my way." She wore a bright smile, and her skin glowed an almost golden sheen. Her 'clothing', if you wished to call it that, was made only of flowers. The flowers were all different colours and types, covering her chest, waist, and hips, going around the circumference of her body. Despite the strange colouring of those flowers, they all seemed to blend into one another, making her look even more radiant.

All in all, she was very, very strange, but undoubtedly gorgeous and goddess-like.

Her head was pulled down as she assessed herself, as if to make sure she wasn't inappropriately dressed somewhere.

"Well, I must be on my way, lovelies! Tah-tah!"

Waving her arm behind her as she left, the mysterious woman trickled back into the forest from which she appeared.

"**Follow her**!" Inuyasha commanded, finally being thrown out of his dazed state.

However, when they tried to follow the path she'd gone through, they were met with something shockingly unusual…

…a huge wall of ice.

At first, no one could believe it.

"Ice? In the middle of spring?" Shippo poked the wall which blocked their way, marveling at how cold his fingers felt afterwards.

"Look, it's not even melting!" Sango exclaimed disbelievingly.

Kagome walked up to the barrier, wondering if it was all just a trick. When her hands felt wet from the huge ice block, she knew it was real.

Moving back, she stared at it, unmoving.

But before anyone could take a better look at it, the barrier melted before their eyes, turning into a tidal wave of water.

Everyone was shoved back from the force of the wave, being thrown about different parts of the road.

Then, as if it had never existed, the water evaporated in seconds, leaving nothing but the old, dry path that they'd been standing on…

…as their clothing and bodies remained soaked.

"What the fuck was that about!" Inuyasha cursed, angry that he was now dripping with water.

Shippo giggled, prancing around while the tiny droplets of liquid rolled off his body.

Sitting down on the dry grass, Kagome put her head in her hands, saying nothing.

At first, everyone was sure she'd begin bawling her eyes out when she didn't pop her head back up a few minutes later. Kagome's body shook lightly as her face was hidden from view.

When she eventually rose her head, she was indeed crying. Not from sadness…

…but from the hilarity of their current predicament.

"An ice block," she gasped, doing her best to stop laughing. "An ice block, of all things, in the middle of spring…" Stopping, Kagome took a deep breath and continued. "And then it melts in two seconds, knocking us all over. Only this sort of unbelievable shit happens in the Feudal Era."

Everyone stared at her due to her minor curse, but Kagome paid it no heed. She was far too happy to be bothered by a single word.

Sighing, she jumped up from the ground, pretending to dust off her bottom.

"Alright, so it seems that Lady Seasons really does exist…"

XxXx

The blue-eyed, blonde-haired woman grinned from her spot on one of the clouds high in the sky.

"Ohhh, that was to **die** for!" Laughing, she patted the shoulder of the cloud.

There was a rumbling noise, which made her gulp in response.

"Lady Seasons, really now; you're supposed to mediate the seasons, not throw them around at your own will."

Frowning, she stuck out her tongue.

"I just like to have a little fun…nothing harmful, I promise!"

The deeper voice sighed, knowing he couldn't fight her.

Giggling, she began jumping on the back of the cloud she was previously sitting on.

"Come on, mister cloud. Make it rain!"

Feeling the cloud give in under her meager weight, she smirked when a few droplets leaked from underneath him.

"Ah, just a little bit more…"

Laughing when a huge amount of water was dumped out, she stopped her insistent jumping, instead deciding to sit down.

"I wonder how they'll like **this**…"

XxXx

Following the path that the ice block previously closed off, they wandered further and further into the forest.

Finding nothing exciting, Inuyasha was the first to sigh.

"There's nothing **here**!" He yelled in frustration, uncaring to any of the other animals in the forest.

"Patience, Inuyasha…" Miroku said in a calm voice, dragging his feet along as he walked.

Kagome, still wiping the tears from her eyes, sat down on the luscious ground.

"We may as well stop looking; it's obvious she's gone. Something tells me she's much smarter than she lets on," Sango stated with a tiny smile gracing her face.

Walking out into field, the group gathered together to rest. They'd been traveling all afternoon—before the incident with Lady Seasons occurred—and their physically exhausted bodies were protesting.

Inuyasha, of course, acted as if their long hours of moving onwards were effortless. However, even he needed a break from their travels.

Once everyone had sat down, Inuyasha began making a campfire. It was still quite hot outside, but they needed Kagome to cook them some food with the heat that only the hot coals could provide.

Feeling Lady Seasons's presence once again, Inuyasha was on the alert. His ears swiveled in a complete circle, ready for wherever she might attack from.

However, he was surprised when he felt light rain falling from the sky. This "rain" was only on their little group, as if centered on them.

The water fell down faster and faster, now more like a downpour than anything else.

"What the hell is all this about?" Kagome yelled questioningly through the thick sheets of rain.

"This water has magic all over it—Lady Seasons is controlling this!"

Running for shelter under trees, the group was extremely displeased when the heavy drizzle followed them everywhere they went. Even when they split up, it was like mini clouds hovered over each one of their heads, too far out of reach, continuing the dumping of water on their already soaked bodies.

This only continued for about five minutes, but while under the torrent of rain, it felt like an eternity.

Once again the skies seemed to light up again, as if nothing had ever happened; just like last time.

There was no residue of the liquid on the ground, trees, or anywhere for that matter—except on themselves.

Scowling, Kagome rubbed her hands over her arms.

"A 'sun shower' my ass," she mumbled, mentally shaking her fist at this Lady Seasons woman.

_Who does she think she is, ruining our day like this?_

Sighing helplessly, Kagome climbed up the nearest tree and sat, brooding.

In the mean time, the rest of the group did their best to make a fire out of the firewood nearby that was still dry, no one daring to mention Lady Seasons.

XxXx

Lady Seasons folded her hands behind her head, watching the group from a nearby tree. Once again her scent was cloaked, not wanting to be found.

They probably hated her right now—but she knew they wouldn't, if they knew who she really was.

In all actuality, this wasn't even her 'real' self. Her demon form and magic was given to her by her new master, Rakuen-sama.

Rakuen-sama was the **true** controller of nature; she was just his muse. He allowed her to manipulate her surroundings, due to her love of nature.

Picking flowers in the fields had always been her most favourite past time, especially when she'd been young and growing up; it was something she'd done with her old master.

Shaking those thoughts loose from her head, Lady Seasons frowned.

When she'd first been kidnapped by Rakuen at the delicate age of twelve, she'd felt a strong hate and loathing for him. She didn't want to be taken away from her master, even if she was better suited to take care of the environment.

_"I'm growing old, you see," he'd told her, begging her to understand his actions. "I need someone to look after things for me, and I need someone I can trust." _

Pausing, he saw she wasn't convinced as she continued to squirm out of his gentle but firm grasp.

"I see how much you love flowers, and taking care of the gardens; I know you would be perfect to follow in my footsteps, once I've left this world. You must understand, mi'lady, that you're the only one suited to do this."

Stopping, she bowed her head as tears streamed down her face.

"I do not want to be taken away from my Lord; he will miss me."

The older man smiled a smile of deep regret and sadness, but this didn't stop him from tugging her even further from the castle.

"Come with me, child. You will learn everything I know, and soon enough, you will forget about your old master, and surrender to the beautiful landscape you will one day control."

Since that day over five years ago, Lady Seasons was never reunited with her old master. Her physical appearance had been changed drastically, as had her old scent. Everything about her was different—except her personality and spirit.

Even today she loved playing little tricks on people, which was what had brought her to her current predicament.

Sighing, she knew what she had to do.

"Even if I can never be with my old master, I want my allies to have what I do not—happiness and love," Lady Seasons whispered into the darkness, closing her eyes.

_Besides…It's about time Inuyasha and Kagome got together—but they'll need a little bit of a…push. _

XxXx

The rest of the night after their dinner was eerily silent, right up until they went to sleep. Quiet mumblings of 'goodnight' were spoken, but little else was said.

After Kagome climbed into her sleeping bag, she closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep.

She eventually succeeded, but once she was in the dream realm…

…her thoughts were disturbed.

As she slept deeply, her body was overwhelmed with heat. It felt as though she were burning—without becoming physically harmed.

Unconsciously, she stripped off her clothing, doing her best to calm the intense hot feeling that had washed over her.

Inuyasha twisted sideways in the tree, his ears intently listening to their surroundings. One eye cracked open, falling upon Kagome's wiggling form.

However, seeing her pulling her shirt over her head was **not **what he had expected.

"K-Kagome?" He whispered into the night, staring dazedly.

A single, semi-bright beam seemed to shine down upon her form, winking in the darkness. There was magic all over it, but Inuyasha paid it no heed—how could he when she was doing…well…this?

Her movements were jerky, as if she were in a rush to remove her clothing. Kagome's arms somehow squirmed out of the sleeves of her t-shirt, leaving only the strange contraption over her chest from in the future era.

Up next was her pants, which she began pulling down almost immediately after removing her shirt. His eyes going wide, Inuyasha decided it was best to stop her before she became completely naked.

After all, someone could wake up and see her like that—and something told him things wouldn't go well if that happened.

Yanking her off the top of her sleeping bag, Inuyasha dragged her away from the campsite.

From inside the forest, Lady Seasons giggled behind her hand. _Step one accomplished!_

Once they were far away from everyone else, Inuyasha shook her unconscious form.

"Wake up, wench!"

Kagome's hands were still continually trying to pull down her pants, but Inuyasha managed to stop her for the time being.

"It's…so…hot," she panted, slipping out of her sandals. "Don't you feel it, too?"

At first, he was at ready to object, calling her a crazy woman—except for when he began feeling the same way, too.

"Oh god," he whispered, closing his eyes tightly. He was burning up with heat, suddenly feeling what she had been for the past few minutes.

Slipping out of his fire rat, Inuyasha lay against the trunk of the tree, mentally begging to somehow cool off his body.

This time when Kagome began working off her pants, he didn't object. In fact, he started doing the same.

Once their main garments had been removed, they looked at each other dumbly.

The two of them were very nearly naked, in the middle of the forest, at some ungodly hour, but more importantly, alone.

However, the heat suddenly drained from their bodies, leaving them with another emotion, much different than the last…

…arousal.

The scent spiked in the air, Inuyasha being able to clearly smell it radiating off of Kagome.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, somewhat confused as to how she was feeling. "I feel hot again; but not like before…"

Moaning, she dropped to her knees, not liking how she felt.

"I feel like an empty cup, needing to be filled somehow," she described, feeling weaker and weaker as the seconds ticked by.

"I know exactly how you feel," Inuyasha growled out, pulling her up from the ground.

After a moment of starting into one another's eyes, Kagome whispered, "Really?"

Nodding his head, Kagome felt a deep blush rise onto her cheekbones.

"What would happen if I kissed you right now?"

Nothing was said as their lips touched, the fiery heat consuming them both.

Panting and moaning ensued, as did the removal of more clothes.

Soon enough, Kagome found herself pressed against a tree trunk as Inuyasha's naked form hovered over hers, kissing her face, neck, and chest with a nearly unbearable teasing.

Physically, her body screamed for a release. It **wanted** to be fulfilled, it **needed **to be fulfilled.

Arching backwards, she gave up holding onto the scream that had been lodged at the back of her throat. Her nimble fingers wrapped into his hair, pushing his face into hers as their kisses deepened.

Going limp against him, she allowed him to do as he pleased.

**At first…**

"Inuyasha…just make…make it go away; make the heat stop."

**Minutes later…**

"Ohhh, make it last, make it last, mmm, faster…yeah, just like that…"

**After their first union…**

"Again, oh god yes, **again**! Do it **over**, and **over**, and **over**…**Don't** stop…**Never** stop…"

**A couple hours later…**

Kagome sighed against his sweaty chest, her body finally exhausted. It wasn't very romantic, but at least it'd made the heat go away.

"Thank you," she whispered before passing out in his arms.

However, Inuyasha was left with feelings of doubt.

_Maybe she'll regret this tomorrow…_

XxXx

Lady Seasons had left when their clothes were finally discarded. She knew what would happen between them, and decided not to interfere with it anymore.

Besides, seeing them together would have felt…wrong. It was their intimate moment; the one they'd always been unconsciously waiting for. She didn't want to be there when it happened…

…she wanted that to happen with the man she loved, one day.

Smiling sadly, she wandered through the forest until she was near the fortress she'd once known so well. Stopping outside the castle, she leapt up, perching herself on the high wall.

Lying down, Lady Seasons stared up into the sky. The stars were bright and big, just like any other typical night. There were no clouds in sight, showing nothing but clear skies from far above her.

A sound rustled her from her reverie, making her shoot upwards in distress.

Had someone seen her?

From in the middle of the field, a ghostly white figure stood, staring at her. His lengthy, silver hair coasted behind him in the gentle breeze as his elegant white kimono was barely blown along in the wind.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered into the night, the words leaving her lips before she could take them back.

"Who are you, and what are you doing on my lands?" he asked after a moment of deliberation, his face holding the blank, emotionless mask he was famous for.

Lightly dropping off the thirty foot wall, she landed elegantly, her eyes capturing his own.

A smirk befell her lips, but for some odd reason, Sesshoumaru found himself disliking this emotion projected over her face.

"Do I know you?" he inquired, stepping closer to her, intrigued. Her scent was not familiar, but the way she acted reminded him of someone from long ago.

The flowers which barely covered her form made her whole body shine and sparkle in the moonlight. All the previously multi coloured flowers had disappeared, now having turned into the white moonlight lilies.

Her normally blonde hair was now dark red, cascading in waves down her back. Lady Seasons's eyes had melted into a warm green, no traces of the bright blue from earlier left behind.

Turning away from sight, she dashed into the forest, leaving behind one of her bright white moonlight flowers on the grassy path. Curiously, Sesshoumaru picked it up, inhaling the soft, airy scent left behind on it.

Now that he thought about it, 'she' had once loved these flowers, too.

Holding the delicate plant in the palm of his hand, Sesshoumaru stepped away from the forest's edge, deciding not to follow her.

_If she made a mistake traipsing into my lands, I shall let her foolishness slide for the time being. However, if I catch her again…_

Unsure of where his thoughts were taking him, he waved the ideas out of his head.

Walking back to his castle with the flower held in his nimble fingertips, Sesshoumaru didn't bother looking back to where the woman still hid in the shallows of the forest.

Behind the trees, she watched him stroll away as a single tear streaked down her right cheek.

Wiping it away, Lady Seasons fell to her knees on the grassy ground. Feeling weak and empty, she wished she'd never fell upon her powers, and that she'd never been taken away from her one and only lord.

Once her emotions had been re-gathered, she stood up again.

Moving away from the fortress, she began the short trek back to Lord Rakuen, not wanting him to know of her absence.

If he found out she'd been seen by him…

…silently, Lady Seasons didn't want to think of the possibilities.

XxXx

The next morning, Lady Seasons's 'regular' look had returned.

As a safety precaution, everyday after dark, her body transformed. Red hair, green eyes, and white moon flowers was her evening disguise, while her daytime disguise was her infamous blonde hair, blue eyes, and multi coloured flowers.

Today, she felt restless.

For the first time in over five years, she'd seen her lord, and something deep inside her stirred. It was the strong wanting to see him once more—to converse with him again.

Lord Rakuen had noticed, and asked her what was wrong.

"Oh, I just feel…out of place today," she'd replied, hoping he wouldn't demand more detail.

Luckily, he hadn't.

Skipping along the dirt path, she stopped when she heard familiar voices. It seemed that Inuyasha and Kagome were finally waking.

At first, Lady Seasons was sure there would be havoc.

However, strangely enough, she saw Kagome hugging Inuyasha tightly to her chest, whispering a faint "Good morning" from on the soft ground.

Inuyasha, too, seemed surprised at her change of attitude. Regardless, he ended up deciding that he should be nice to her, also.

Lightly kissing her lips, he grinned when her cheeks turned a delightful pink in the morning sun.

Seeing that there was no need for her whimsical interference, Lady Seasons dashed off to find Lord Rakuen, or a new person she could subjugate to her antics.

"Shouldn't we get back to camp?" Kagome whispered, not wanting to worry the others.

"Shouldn't we continue what we were doing last night?" He purred suggestively, making her previous blush deepen considerably. His lips trailed down her collarbone, which made her shiver in response.

"Kagomeeeee?" A loud shout from not too far in the distance made her jolt, pushing him away harshly.

"Inuyasha, that's** Shippo**!" She whispered furiously, scrambling to put her clothes back on.

Scowling, he began to do the same, finishing before she did.

"Need some help?" he asked innocently, however the gleam in his eyes revealed everything.

Promising to get him back later, Kagome'd just finished putting on the last article of clothing when Shippo bounded into the clearing.

"There you are, mama! We were worried about you!"

Chewing her bottom lip in nervousness, Kagome managed a fake smile, wrapping her arms around her unofficially adopted son as she sat down.

_Please don't let him smell Inuyasha's scent all over me…please don't let him smell Inuyasha's--_

"Mama, you smell funny."

_Shit._

Behind his hand, Inuyasha smirked, turning away from them.

"It was really, really hot last night, Shippo-chan," she said with a small smile. "I was sweating a lot last night, so that's probably why; I think I should take a bath in the river."

Coughing, Inuyasha threw in (-cough-sweatalotbecauseofme-cough-) but Shippo didn't catch it.

Giving him a cold glare, Kagome, in her unforgiving gaze, promised him retribution.

Patting Shippo's back, she stood up, walking back to their previous encampment.

"I'm getting my bag, and then going for a bath with Sango," she called over her shoulder.

Inuyasha didn't reply, as he too was making his way back to camp while he held Shippo's tail in a tight grasp.

"You will not mention this to anyone, got it, runt?"

With a shaky nod, the little demon raced off to the safety of Sango's arms back at camp.

Dropping on his haunches, Inuyasha scowled up at the sky, knowing she could probably see him right now.

On the outside, he looked really angry for Lady Seasons's interference. However, on the inside…

…for one of the first few times of his life, Inuyasha's soul was jumping with joy.

Together, their relationship was finally working out for the better, and he was determined not to ruin it.

XxXx

"Are you sure you're alright? Why haven't you pulled any tricks on someone today?" Lord Rakuen, for the first time in his life, was genuinely worried about his muse.

Banging her head against the wall of her master's hut, Lady Seasons did her best to keep calm.

"I told you I'm just fine—and I simply haven't found anyone to fool yet today. Isn't it okay if I choose not to bother anyone? Why is that so not normal?"

Stalking out of the hut, she walked tall and proud as she leaped into the forest, escaping her lord.

Silently, her entire being begged to see Lord Sesshoumaru again, even though she wasn't allowed to.

It was the banishment from seeing him which had driven her to his castle once more.

What was the saying about people always wanting what they couldn't have? 'The forbidden fruit tastes sweeter', or something like that? However it went, that's exactly how she felt.

Flying through the thick timber, Lady Seasons stopped dead in her tracks when she'd entered the western lands.

Lady Seasons knew she'd landed herself here because these lands differed so much from anywhere else.

The trees stood taller, the flowers and grass looking prouder and more colourful; everything seemed so much better kept, even without her here…

Shaking away the thought, she quietly stepped around until she'd reached a clearing.

Far off in the distance stood Lord Sesshoumaru's castle, just as bright and intimidating looking as it had five years ago. Nothing about it had changed—not that she'd expected it to.

Sighing, Lady Seasons leapt up on the wall again, this time walking the fortress's perimeter. Pretending to walk stealthily, she put complete focus into prowling skillfully, as if trying to go unnoticed.

From far away, Sesshoumaru watched the woman who acted as if she owned the land she currently walked on. She had a bounce in her step, and as he stared at her in a daze, he nearly found himself smiling. It was obvious she posed no threat, although something told him she could, when in danger.

Whipping around at a rustling sound in the trees behind him, he was caught off guard when vines wrapped themselves around his arms and legs.

Now, under the woman's intense scrutiny as she'd turned back around, he found himself immobile.

"What were you planning on doing to me, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

She wasn't met with a reply; so instead, she gracefully made her way closer to him.

"I said, what were you going to do to me?"

Disliking her demand, he silently began to work on the vines around his wrists, saying nothing.

Her face suddenly lit up as her head shook back and fourth.

"No, I don't like it when you try to free yourself from my vines. Do you know how I know you are trying to escape?"

He shook his head in denial as she moved her face closer to his.

"I can** feel** it, Sesshoumaru-sama…I can **feel **the vines from within me. I am **attached** to them—they are a part of me, just like the weather is…" she whispered in his ear, moving away.

Unraveling the vines from him, she pulled back, bringing up a huge burst of water from underneath her, which threw her high in the air.

From the top of the geyser, Lady Seasons laughed daintily.

"Never underestimate my strength and intelligence, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Back-flipping from up high in the sky, Lady Seasons continued her measured fall until she landed somewhere in the middle of the forest, knowing he pursue her.

Dropping onto her knees, Lady Seasons took deep breaths as her heart pounded in her chest.

Staying there, she didn't move again for a long while.

XxXx

Sesshoumaru glanced down at his hands and legs, now free from the vines.

Sickeningly, a frown marred his perfect face.

_I, Lord Sesshoumaru and ruler of the western lands, could have been killed by a slip of a woman._

Disgusted, he unhappily pulled out the moonflower from in his pocket.

Strangely enough, the flower was now bright purple and yellow, not at all like the one from last night.

_I will get down to the bottom of this if I ever see her again—to this, I hold my word._

XxXx

Kagome blushed as she told Sango of last night. She had to; the whole story had been forced out of her, rather unfairly.

"I guess it's time for me to fess up too, Kagome-chan…" Sango had whispered to her friend, blushing as deeply as Kagome had seconds ago. "Miroku and I…ah…"

Kagome's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, disbelieving of what she was being told.

"What! And you didn't tell me until now?"

Blushing even deeper, she added, "It happened just last night, Kagome-chan…"

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks, making her blush once more.

"We'd been waiting to finally be alone…and then when you were gone last night, it seemed like the perfect opportunity…"

Before she got to finish, Kagome's arms were flung around her best friend.

"Wow Sango-chan, I'm so happy for you!" She cried, not knowing how else to express herself.

"I am equally happy for you, Kagome…"

Both stared at one another, gushing over their secrets.

"I guess this means that our relationship will change with the men," Sango said, groaning.

"Not necessarily in a bad way, though; this just means we can control them better."

Grinning devilishly at their thoughts, the two began talking of weddings and children in their near future.

XxXx

Finally rising from off the ground, Lady Seasons stared up at the canopy of trees. A song she'd heard once along ago seemed to fit her mood, and had somehow managed to slide into her dismal thoughts.

_Four seasons of love and laughter,  
I'll be alright being alone.  
Four seasons of love and laughter,  
I'll be alright being alone.  
Four seasons of love and laughter,  
I'll be alright being alone.  
Four seasons of love and laughter,  
I'll be okay._

The song playing in her head made her feel as if it were mocking her, telling her she'd always be alone. Even still, it didn't make her angry, or retaliate; it made her feel even emptier.

_If I meet my love, and we part,  
__We'll meet again, like we did before.  
__The sweet darkness I find,  
Fumbling around deep in my memories. _

_I can taste the sweetness of the past.  
__Although you're not anywhere,  
__I'll be alright.  
__If I close my eyes to that,  
__Love won't change,  
__I believe._

Her love for Sesshoumaru-sama—would it fade away? Would it change?

_When the spring light warms,  
The flowers bloom.  
__In summer,  
I gaze at the moon floating on the sea.  
__The fall wind,  
And the winter snow,  
__With that sigh,  
I wish to be warmed.  
__Four seasons with your love,  
__Once again._

Smiling sadly, she knew that deep in her heart, that's exactly how she felt.  
_  
The promise of that only wish,  
__Fades away when time passes.  
__Can you feel me underneath the skin?  
__If feelings again happened that way,  
__We'll be alright,  
__If I just believe,  
__No matter how far away you are,  
__Stay with me._

Yes, if only things could have happened again—if only she hadn't been taken away…

_The spring flowers sleep as we meet in the night.  
__I leave a message in the sandy beaches of summer.  
__The fall rain, the winter tears,  
__With a show of love,  
I wish to be warmed,  
__Four seasons with your love __In a dream.  
_  
Their meeting last night made her lips quirk in a smile, reminding her of his everlasting beauty and grace.

At a second thought, her smile quickly wilted away in the spring's light breeze.

Although she controlled the seasons, Lady Seasons found herself wishing she could be kept warm by Sesshoumaru's strong, loving arms during the long, gloomy winter nights.

Maybe not right now, but perhaps one day, far in the future…

_Time flows into my heart,  
__And truthfully,  
__Our every day is nearer to a memory.  
__Love and dreams may be things forgotten,  
__One day,  
But,  
My wish is to be warmed.  
__Four seasons with your love,  
__Within my heart. _

Tears filled her innocent blue eyes, wishing she wasn't put through so much sorrow everyday. Love hurt so much more than one could ever imagine…

…especially when you couldn't be with the one you loved.

_Four scene, four four seasons,  
__Four scene, I'll be alright…  
__Four scene, four four seasons,  
__Four scene, stay with me… _

Four scene, four four seasons,  
_Four scene, I'll be alright…  
__Four scene, four four seasons,  
__Four scene, stay with me… _

Four scene, four four seasons,  
_Four scene, I'll be alright…  
__Four scene, four four seasons,  
__Four scene, stay with me… _

Four scene, four four seasons,  
_Four scene, I'll be alright…  
__Four scene, four four seasons,  
__Four scene, stay with me… _

Sobbing into her hands, Lady Seasons felt a cloud begin to rain over her hunched form, mimicking her mood.

Her clothing was soaked in mere moments, but she couldn't have cared any less.

_Will I **truly** be alright? _

Sesshoumaru approached her, being well aware of his surroundings this time. Something had pulled him here, as if it were an unseen force, just as he was walking back to his castle. He could feel her pain and sorrow, which made him frown in response.

Crouching down beside her, Sesshoumaru gently placed a clawed hand on her shoulder.

At first, she flinched away, as if not wanting to be touched.

Through the thick fog of tears, she managed to whisper, "You shouldn't be here. What are you doing here?"

In all reality, he had no idea why he'd come, or why he was currently picking her up from off the ground.

"Look; I don't know why. I feel like I know you somehow."

Staring up into his golden eyes, she watched as his face didn't move a muscle from his quiet confession.

"Maybe you do," she'd replied, looking away.

Gazing at her for another short moment, he asked the one question that had been bothering him ever since he'd first seen her.

"What is your name?"

Sniffling, she began to pry herself loose from his embrace; the embrace she'd been begging for…

"Lady Seasons," she whispered after a few moments, turning to walk away a third time.

Before he could control the movement, his hand wrapped around her arm, not letting her go.

So it was her—the legend, the folklore, whatever you wanted to call her; here she was, right in front of his eyes.

It explained why she was able to control the vines and water burst, the reason why flowers grew out of her body to shield herself from the world. It explained why her beauty changed two times a day, from a delicate, demure woman to a night prowler, ready to fight at any given moment.

Before she could turn herself loose, Lady Seasons's nightmare came true; Lord Rakuen, the controller of all nature, flew down through the canopy of trees, landing in front of the stunned couple.

"Ah, so this is where you've been."

Bowing lowly and nearly dragging Sesshoumaru with her, she didn't dare look up at her lord.

"Forigve me, Lord Rakuen," she begged, pushing her face further into the beaten earth below her.

Shaking his old, long-haired head, Rakuen smiled a tiny smile.

"It seems that it's my time to finally leave this earth, child."

Snapping her head up, Lady Seasons shook her head, not liking what he was implying.

"Don't leave me yet—I'm not ready!"

Patting her head softly, he offered her a small smile.

"You've always been ready, Lady Rin." Choosing to mention her true name carefully, he silently gauged the western lord's reaction.

At first, Sesshoumaru stared disbelievingly at the woman that groveled on her arms and knees, not seeing any resemblance to the little girl he took care of long ago.

Her blonde hair and tear-filled blue eyes bore no resemblance to the raven haired, brown eyed girl he used to care for.

Answering his unvoiced question, Lord Rakuen attained Sesshoumaru's attention.

"The demon power flowing within her withholds her human appearance, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Nodding slowly, Sesshoumaru gently plucked his little girl from off the ground.

In all actuality, she wasn't a little girl at all anymore—she was a grown woman, and should be treated as such.

"Rin?" He whispered questioningly, mere inches from her lips.

For a long time, no words were spoken as they stared into one another's eyes.

Without a doubt, there in her face, he could tell it was her. The soft look in her eyes, the personality which bubbled out of her; nothing had changed; she was still the Rin he used to know.

Caressing his fingertips over the plains of her face, he wanted to hold her, tell her he'd missed her.

However, he was rudely interrupted when she was gently brought towards Lord Rakuen by a gentle breeze which held her form slightly above himself in the sky.

"Before I leave this world, I want to give you all of my power. Lady Rin, you will now have **full reign** of the seasons. You must promise me you will be fair, and continue to rule the lands with the grace I know you possess."

Once again tears clouded her vision, knowing that once and for all, he would be leaving her side.

"Promise me you will continue to play tricks on those unsuspecting victims; promise to give warm days, even in the middle of the unforgiving winters. Thaw people's hearts with your bright rays of sunshine on the cool days, and continue to bring lovers close with your gentle, unobtrusive push."

Stopping, he smiled a tearful smile, placing his hand under her chin. "But most of all, promise me you will not forget about me, and everything I've taught you. Promise me you haven't hated me all these years, and that you will try to understand why I took you away on that fateful night."

An abrupt warming filled her body as his magic entered her, washing away her sadness.

He began fading away before her eyes, without warning, as each bit of power flowed into her.

"Lord Rakuen—I will."

Dropping onto her knees from the huge amount of power flowing through her, Lady Rin Seasons passed out, not being able to mediate the strength from within.

XxXx

Waking onto the softness of a quilt covered tatami mat, Rin shook her head, gazing outside the balcony from her present position.

Rising, she let her tired legs guide her to the stone holding, bracing her arms on the balcony's ledge.

Smiling, she knew exactly where she was—Lord Sesshoumaru's castle.

However, that wasn't the only thing that'd surprised her; she was currently in his personal chambers. The only reason she knew this was because she'd been brought in here on her first day, stoically told to never, upon any circumstances, enter this room.

Despite that, she silently wondered what had brought her here.

_I'm not a nosey little girl anymore—what could he want with me in his chambers **today**?_

Smirking darkly at the possibilities, she was thrown out of those thoughts when a soft creaking echoed in the empty room behind her.

Already knowing it was him from his unmistakable scent, she felt his arms wrap around her stomach, pulling her close.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a rushed whisper, turning to face him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked lazily in response.

"I-I'm fine, I suppose. I feel a little strange, though; it must be due to all this…extra demonic magic within me, courtesy of Lord Rakuen," she added, scowling slightly.

Sesshoumaru's face did not contort into any emotion, but inside, Rin knew he had been worried about her.

Leaping onto the ledge of the balcony, Rin stood on her tip toes, balancing herself as she walked precariously along the edge.

"I bet you can't catch me," she whispered loud enough for him to hear before falling off the stone platform, diving lower and lower to the ground.

Catching herself mid-air, Rin began to fly around freely in the sky, releasing her pent-up energy. Strong drifts of air currents blew beneath her, holding her up.

Sesshoumaru, at first, thought that the idea of chasing her was ridiculous. However, when he saw her keeping herself afloat in the air, a predatory sense entered his system, begging to be let loose.

He wanted to capture her, and hold her to his will.

And so, the chase began.

He approached her quickly, but Lady Rin Seasons was ready. Dodging his arms, she used vines to encase a temporary barrier in front of her.

Flying in the other direction as he slashed through, she hid herself amongst the castle's grounds, blending in with the trees. Unknowingly, her skin and body camouflaged to the colours around her, making her unnoticeable to human and many demon's eyes.

At first, he couldn't see her. Her scent was hidden, her body was hidden—nothing was in sight.

However, seconds later she began to giggle, which gave away her position.

Swooping down on her, he pulled her unsuspecting body into his arms.

"I've caught you—now what?"

Gently running her fingertips through his hair she whispered, "Now never let go," as her lips claimed his.

XxXx

**Author's Note **

An extra-long one-shot! Wheee!

Anyway…

Should I make a full length (or perhaps another one-shot) sequal, guys? Or maybe the story is just fine as it is?

Either way—please review, and let me know what ya'll think!

Sincerely,

-DarkCrystalis

P.S...**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song entitled "Four Seasons", even though thelyrics were used in this story.


End file.
